Festival Games
Festival Games is an event under the Castle Age Festival where players play another Castle Age in Flash layout. Game options: *Heart of Darkness (discontinued) Heart of Darkness The game was a prerelease in the Castle Age Festival and is no longer in the Festival. The game is now independent of Castle Age and is still in development. The new wiki for this independent Game is here: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Castle_Age:_Heart_of_Darkness The new and idependant game that if you played in the festival you still have a head start in the independent game. The game can be found here: http://apps.facebook.com/castle_hod/ Only those people who played this game while it was available in the Castle Age Festival will have the General Persephone in Castle Age. Persephone is also in the new independent game and has different abilities. Heart of Darkness is a mini-game that plays similarly to the main game. The stats here are independent from the main game and has no effect to it whatsoever. Players start with 3000 G, 15 energy, 10 stamina and 100 health. There are no attack and defense stats available. Currently only the quest option is available among the 6 listed. Sanctum, Monster, Battle, Guild and Oracle tabs are currently enabled. There is a recharge button that allows players to refill their energy and stamina for this mini-game for FP similar to the main game. Although it is situated dangerously close to the quest button, it is of no worry as there is a confirmation prompt before spending FP to refill. The reward for completing the quest WAS the general Persephone. Heart of Darkness has been pulled off from the Castle Age Festival and is groomed to be released as a new independent game. The game is a pre-release according to the developers. Introduction You awake shivering in the cold of the night. The pale glow of the moon is all that illuminates your otherwise dark surroundings. The pain in your head rings as you try to recollect the recent events. You manage to recall the faint image of you standing before on ominous presence. It is calling to you... Your head relaxes as the cloudy image begins to clear... Suddenly intense cold shoots up to your spine and takes hold, choking your very breath! The clear dark visage of a demon, skin painted in red, forms pulsingly in your mind, pulling you into its darkness! The sudden rush of your beating rush knocks you violently out of your thoughts and back into the present, and you are alone again. Sweat streaks down your forehead and your senses sharpen. A hooded figure in dark platemail approaches. Azeron: Hello, old friend. I've finally found you. It pains me to see you like this... You risked so much to save us all. You attempt to stand, and you feel a surge of power within you. Glowing armor and a shimmering black cloak begin to manifest around your body... Then suddenly a jolt of ringing pain takes hold of your head again, and your fall to your knees, gasping for breath. Azeron: Easy! You're still weak. Come. We have a long way to go. Quests Through the Town Gates The people here keep to themselves and pay you little heed. Their eyes have blank, distant stares as if their spirits left them long ago and only their bodies remain, waiting to follow suit. *Requires: 1 Energy *Rewards: 1 EXP, 200-300 G *Influence per click: 15% Edge of Town As you make your way to the exit, you notice two or three suspicious villagers moving around with more speed and energy than the rest. Their movements seem almost wolflike. *Requires: 3 Energy *Rewards: 3 EXP, 800-1200 G *Influence per click: 20% Path to The Temple You exit the eastern gates of the town and take to the open road. You feel as if you are being followed. *Requires: 5 Energy *Rewards: 5 EXP, 1400-2500 G *Influence per click: 20% Ambush in the Forest As you make your way down the road, you enter a patch of wood. Suddenly, you are set upon by a pack of wolves! One manages to bite your arm, and its eyes begin to seethe with black smoke. It immediately releases its bite and screeches of into the distance. The others are quick to follow suit. *Requires: 7 Energy *Rewards: 8 EXP, 2800-4600 G *Influence per click: 11% Crypt optional, not required to unlock Darkest Hour Something about this land does not feel right to you. Something about the way the moonlight cloaks its light over the land seems unnatural. You head up North and find a crypt where the dead are not truly dead, and they wander the night in suffering. *Requires: 8 Energy *Rewards: 10 EXP, 5000-6000 G *Influence per click: 5% Werewolf Den optional, not required to unlock Darkest Hour You cannot escape the sound of howls in the night and decide to track its source. You follow the howls to a mysterious den where you are beset upon by Werewolves! *Requires: 6 Energy *Rewards: 8 EXP, 3000-3500 G *Influence per click: 5% Forsaken Sun You see the night sky brightening in the East, and feel the coming of the sun. However, you do not feel its warmth to be as welcoming as you expect. Your breathing grows heavy and your breath begins to burn with every exhale. *Requires: 7 Energy *Rewards: 8 EXP, 6000-12000 G *Influence per click: 12% Darkest Hour You make your way to the temple just as the sun begins to peek out of the Eastern horizon. Will you find, within the stone confines of this mysterious temple, the answers that you are looking for? *Requires: 25 Energy *Rewards: 25 EXP, 10000-20000 G, Persephone *Influence per click: 100% You reach the end of your journey and climb up the temple steps. As you push open the two tall, heavy double doors and the way opens, a flurry of bats shoot past you into the open sky. You find yourself in a large candle lit chamber with a huge altar at the end of its long hall. Something about the altar feels eerily familiar. As you approach, you see a pulsing red orb resting atop the altar surface. You find yourself entranced by the twisting, swirling energy and move to touch it. At once a jets of red light shoot into your hand and swirl around your body. You feel your heart lurch, skip a beat, and then you fall into one knee. Your heart... STOPS! You feel your energy drain from your arms and legs. You feel a sudden sense of surrender taking hold of you. You feel as if whatever internal battle within you has been thrown out of balance, and you find yourself helpless at the whim of an overwhelming darkness. "FREEeeee!!" comes a feminine voice in front of you. Barely able to move, you somehow manage to turn your head up for a second. Surprised, you see the figure of a tiny beautiful maiden with faery wings floating a few feet in front of you. "That stupid demon Mephistopheles thought he could keep me trapped in there forever, but it seems you outsmarted him! You sure did! ...Hey... What's your name anyway...?" Your vision begins to go dark. Your heart has completely stopped at this point and you notice you are not breathing either... "Golly... look at you... you don't look so good... what's going on...?" She flies in closer to take a look into your eyes. You ask yourself why are you still alive. Then you begin to understand. The demon inside you is taking over. The whites of your eyes turn red and... "Whoaaaaaa!..." She quickly buzzes back several inches. Her breath is now slow and heavy from the sudden scream and shock. "I see. I see how it is... I'm not going to let him take you..." Her eyes lower and grow heavy, suddenly realizing what she must do. She is now resigned to her imminent fate. "We'll beat him... together..." You see her fly back 20 feet and take a moment to gather herself as if building up the courage to do something drastic. Then she raises her head, eyes filled with determination and fixed in your direction. "Here I come!" She starts towards you... and then picks up speed... and shoots straight into your heart like an arrow, vanishing into a puff of green magic upon contact and disseminating into the candle lit surroundings. Your heart jumps upon impact... and begins to move... You feel your heart beat again... She has restarted your beating heart! You take a deep breath and give a long, slow sigh of relief. From behind you, you hear a voice. Azeron: So it worked... then there maybe some hope for use yet... Category:Festival Category:Castle Age